The Return of the Revenge of the Curse of Wesker
by Rainfox88
Summary: Chris and Leon face the revenge of Wesker as he returns as a ghost with a curse...err I think I got that right! Mindless, hilarious drabble. It is so short, you might as well read it! XD


**The Return of the Revenge of the Curse of Wesker**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Resident Evil…I said this LOTS of times, but I still have to say it! I also want to let you all know that this short story is based off of a fanfic of SamandMax, called The Return of the Revenge of the Curse of Ocelot, a Metal Gear story back in 2003. Yeah, I still have a printed copy of it…in REALLY bad shape. Anyways, I kinda wanted to do my own thing with it, but again, originally it came from SamandMax. They don't have the original up anymore, and I am probably going to ask if I can upload the original or if they would like me to send it to them if they don't have a copy anymore. Okay, I will shut up now. I will talk more in my Author's Note! Thanks for reading folks!

* * *

**Chris: **Oh my God! It's the revenge of Wesker!

**Leon:** No, no, no! It's the revenge of the ghost of Wesker! He's getting revenge for being a ghost!

**Chris: **But wouldn't it be the return of the revenge of the curse of the ghost of Wesker?

**Leon: **No, you're wrong. It'd be the revenge of the ghost of Wesker. The return of the curse doesn't occur until later.

**Chris: **I disagree. I think the curse is the return of the ghost, because he's trying to get revenge.

**Leon: **The curse is something completely different. The return of the revenge of the curse doesn't make sense. It has to be the revenge of the ghost of Wesker, and the curse returns later.

**Chris: **So it should be the return of the curse of the revenge of the ghost of Wesker?

**Leon: **No! It can't be revenge of the curse! That doesn't make any sense! It has to be the return of the curse, and the revenge of the ghost.

**Chris: **Hmmm…so how about the Ghost of the Revenge of the Return of the Curse of Wesker?

**Leon: **What the hell is wrong with you?! Revenge can't have a ghost! You're retarded! It should be the Revenge of the Ghost of the Return of the Curse of Wesker!

**Chris: **But that doesn't make any sense! The curse should have its revenge, and the ghost should have the return!

**Leon: **Okay, that's a valid point, but it's also a retarded point. Wouldn't it be more scary if it was the revenge of the ghost? It's not very scary if the ghost just returns. IT'S THE REVENGE OF THE FREAKING GHOST!

**Chris: **Ghosts don't have revenge! Haven't you seen Ghostbusters? Slimer never wanted revenge. Maybe the ghost should have the curse. Revenge of the Curse of the Ghost of the Return of Wesker!

**Leon: **Hmmm…that's pretty good. I like how Wesker returns, and the curse is getting revenge.

**Chris: **See!

**Leon: **But maybe the revenge should return. And the curse is a ghost! The Return of the Revenge of the Ghost of the Curse of Wesker!

**Chris: **That's stupid. You're stupid. Stop acting so stupid! The revenge can't return!

**Leon: **Wait…I got it! How about the revenge has revenge!

**Chris: **What?!

**Leon: **The Revenge of the Revenge of the Return of the Curse of the Ghost of Wesker.

**Chris: **I'm not following you. You lost me when you started acting like a freaking idiot!

**Leon: **The revenge is getting revenge! It's genius!

**Chris: **First of all, revenge can't get revenge. It's revenge. Revenge can return, and revenge can even have a curse of a ghost, but revenge can't have revenge.

**Leon: **How about the ghost has a ghost, and his ghost is a curse. Revenge of the Revenge of the Ghost of the Curse of the Ghost of Wesker!

**Wesker: **Are you two imbeciles done yet?

**Chris: **No. We are still figuring the title out.

**Leon: **I think it should be called the Revenge of the Revenge of the Ghost of the Curse of the Ghost of Wesker. Because the revenge is getting revenge, and the ghost has a ghost that has a curse. It makes perfect sense.

**Wesker: **How about this? The Revenge of the Curse of the Ghost of the Revenge of the Return of the Ghost of the Curse of the Ghost of the Revenge of the Curse of the Return of the Ghost of the Ghost of the Ghost of the Curse of the Return of the Revenge of the Ghost of the Curse of Wesker. Did that make it through your empty heads?

**Chris: **Wow, that's perfect! Gets the story across clearly!

**Leon: **Yeah, let's use it!

**Chris: **Ahem. Someone put the new title back up, and we will start over!

***

**The Revenge of the Curse of the Ghost of the Revenge of the Return of the Ghost of the Curse of the Ghost of the Revenge of the Curse of the Return of the Ghost of the Ghost of the Ghost of the Curse of the Return of the Revenge of the Ghost of the Curse of Wesker**

**Chris: **Oh my God! It's The Revenge of the Curse of the Ghost of the Revenge of the Return of the Ghost of the Curse of the Ghost of the Revenge of the Curse of the Return of the Ghost of the Ghost of the Ghost of the Curse of the Return of the Revenge of the Ghost of the Curse of Wesker!

**Leon: **Eek! Let's get out of here!

**Wesker: **Yeah, you better run!

**The End**

* * *

**A/N: Okay, that's a wrap…now I have a headache…So, what did you all think? Confusing? Annoying? Funny? Are you going WTF? Lol, I know it is just mindless drabble, but I really did enjoy the original by SamandMax with Metal Gear, and I just had to post it up like this! Again, the originality of this story came from the respectable author, and I just turned it around a little and made it Resident Evil instead of Metal Gear. If I get permission, I will post up the original Metal Gear version of this story. Thanks for reading and reviewing everyone! :D**


End file.
